


Hold Hands And Think Pure Thoughts

by onnenlintu



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drabble, Gen, the most innocent kind of impure thought possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnenlintu/pseuds/onnenlintu
Summary: A few days without enough sleep and food send anyone a little strange, and Emil was strange to begin with. Very G-rated and silly, based entirely on page 909's line about frostbite.





	Hold Hands And Think Pure Thoughts

Emil was pretty sure everyone had urges like this.  
  
The ones that told you to turn over the boiling pan you'd been set to watch, just to see how people would react, or to say something incredibly rude at exactly the wrong moment. The ones that said to put brightly coloured things in your mouth, even if they definitely weren't food. Maybe sometimes Emil let that urge be more than an idle thought. It must be something everyone did. Surely. Sometimes you just started wondering what would happen, and it became impossible to stop.  
  
He held Lalli's foot in his lap, pale and slightly sticky from how long it had been booted and unwashed. After he'd piled furniture around their hiding place and set the fire, shedding his coat to take in the glorious warmth, Lalli had reminded him to check on his fingers and toes. Emil hadn't forgotten, nor was he sure how Lalli could think he would forget, but then Lalli didn't really seem to have much notion of exactly which things he could expect Emil to remember. This was just another bit of the way his mind worked.  
  
_You have to check for any white parts._  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
_You're not looking._  
  
Emil held one small pinky toe between his fingers, pinching it slightly for signs of life. It was true, he had been distracted again by that awful thought. He moved his head around, making sure Lalli would notice him examining every angle. It didn't quell the urge. No! It would be terrible. His brain was terrible for producing it.  
  
"Would you say you're ticklish?"  
  
_What?_  
  
"Never mind!" He finished pinching along the line of toes, seeing the way the minimal colour in them did return after pressure and feeling relieved, then put Lalli's first boot back on him. He did a slightly poor job of getting it all the way up his thigh, but decided to start on the second one rather than spending more time fiddling. Lalli's voice came through with a tone of warning.  
  
_You had better not._  
  
"Better not what?"  
  
_I'll curse you if you do._  
  
"If I _what_?" It was so weird to be suppressing a giggle at a time like this. Then again, Sigrun had asked him once if he, too, sometimes felt the urge to just give sleeping trolls a slap. She got it worse after a couple of days of too little sleep, as well. It wasn't just him. It couldn't be. Emil just tried to get through the second foot, prodding toes one by one, feeling like he should be reciting a rhyme about little pigs or something.  
  
Lalli's thought-voice was a hiss. _You know!_  
  
"I'm putting your boot back on now."  
  
_Good. Don't forget my hands._  
  
"I won't."  
  
Holding Lalli's hand brought up its own share of thoughts, but at least they weren't ones Lalli seemed to object to. The fire warming their little space would have done the job eventually, and it was probably just a little unnessecary to do this part again. Still, Lalli let Emil hold the tips of his fingers between his palms, soaking them with heat, for as long as he liked. 


End file.
